


Are you happy?

by whereismywarden (PearOh)



Series: Non-canon DA stories [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Post-Trespasser, Self-Doubt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PearOh/pseuds/whereismywarden
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) As the Inquisition is getting ready to leave Skyhold for good, Violette and Samson couldn't be happier.





	Are you happy?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for anonymous: "I shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy." for Inquisitor/Samson.

Samson remembered the way Skyhold had been bustling with life when the Inquisition had captured him in the Arbor Wilds. There had been merchants setting shops in the courtyards, next to the soldiers sparring under the watchful eyes of a superior officer — sometimes Cullen, when he could free himself from the overwhelming amount of paperwork and meetings he had to attend as the commander of the Inquisition’s forces.

The main hall had been filled with guests of various social standings, from the highest of dignitaries to the poor farmers who had come to offer their services. Hundreds had been packed in the hall to witness Samson’s trial and he suspected more had been waiting outside, eager to see his head roll off. The Inquisitor’s decision to spare him must have sorely disappointed them. Learning about their subsequent affair must have angered them. Samson sometimes wondered how many of them had already been gone by the time Divine Victoria had called for the Exalted Council.

Only a handful of guards remained. Trusted ones, he’d been told, handpicked by Commander Cullen, Seeker Pentaghast and Lieutenant Harding. It was over. The Inquisition had performed its duty, destroyed Corypheus, closed the Breach and restored order. It was time to pack up and move on.

Violette was taking the dissolution of the organization a lot better than anyone had anticipated. Most had expected her to keep it going and serve the Divine. After all, without her title, she was nothing. A one-armed, knife-eared old woman who was as likely to vanish from history as her predecessor had.

These people grossly misunderstood the kind of woman Violette was.

Samson found her in the garden, tending to her plants and looking radiant. She couldn’t have cared any less about the Chantry, or Orlais, or Ferelden. She had never wanted to be a hero, let alone become Inquisitor. The Exalted Council must have come as a blessing for her in spite of the events that had followed it.

“You look happy,” he noted as he approached her.

She smiled up at him. “That’s because I am happy.”

Kneeling down next to her, he proceeded to inspect one of the sprouts the way she had shown him two years ago. The prophet’s laurel had almost reached its full maturity. Its berries weren’t the right shade of red yet, but they would be in a week or two. Skyhold would be empty by then, of course, but maybe Violette planned to take her plants with her.

“Are you happy too?”

Samson paused. It wasn’t so much her question that took him by surprise, but the soft tone in Violette’s voice. He had only ever heard her talk to her daughters like that, with this kind of genuine tenderness.

“I am,” he muttered with a frown.

“But you still don’t think you deserve it,” she finished for him.

“No, not after everything I’ve done,” he hissed. “Andraste’s arse, I shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy.”

“Samson,” she sighed. “It’s been two years. You’ve more than made up for your mistakes by now.”

“It will never be enough.”

“It is for me,” she retorted perhaps more harshly than she had intended to before planting a firm kiss on his lips. “Now come on, Cullen isn’t here today and I want you to take me on his desk.”

Samson snorted. “How can I refuse such a tempting offer?”


End file.
